


By the sea

by TheRisu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Babies, F/M, Family Feels, Interspecies Romance, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisu/pseuds/TheRisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game is over. The players have retrieved their past lives. Yet, not everything stays like in the past. The Witch of Space hasn't returned to her island alone but with the love of her life, who has decided to settle on Earth with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the sea

“Come on, Karkat! We’re almost there!”

“Coming! Can’t you just slow down at least a little? Seriously!”

“Don’t start being a crybaby!”

“Don’t start running then!”

 

The night sky looked so clean. So perfectly starry. And the grass felt so smooth, under their bare feet.

The refreshing sound of the waves, crashing against the rocks, was getting closer. There was a salty scent in the air as well.

 

“You didn’t even tell me where we’re going yet...” he sighed.

“No need anymore, here we are!” she replied cheerfully, as she approached to grab one of his arms “Come and see!”

“One minute, I have to check if my respiratory bladders are still working”

“They are if you’re still talking, genius”

“You don’t say!”

 

She just smirked and gave him a soft, actually harmless, slap on the cheek. To which he frowned slightly in response and handed her the bundle he had been carrying for so long.

That seemed to be enough to make her expression turn into a sweet smile, as she tenderly received that small, wrapped creature that was their offspring.

 

“Now look” she murmured, placing a hand under his chin to make him turn.

 

And he did.

The view was simply beautiful. The seashore looked as clean and pure as everything else.

She could perceive the deep feeling of joy he was experiencing just by looking closely at his eyes, and the way they were widening.

He remembered it. He could remember seeing something similar in his home planet. But it was dangerous back then. No one could even think about approaching the waters. But now…

Just now…

He couldn’t deny he had been so curious about the sea throughout his life.

 

“This used to be my favorite place. I would always sit here with Bec and get lost in thought…” she added, sounding suddenly wistful.

 

Putting her arms around her baby, as if searching for consolation. Getting his arms around herself right away, which definitely worked. She turned, resting her head on his chest. Feeling his hand caressing her hair.

 

“So… This is where we’re going to live now?” he asked, once again focusing his gaze on that majestic sea.

“Well, that’s what I thought… Why? Don’t you like it?”

“I do! I… really do… it’s… impressive”

 

She laughed quietly.

 

“I guess that’s the best compliment I can get from you”

“It might be”

 

Now he was looking down at the offspring, removing some strands of hair from its tiny, round, grayish face.

 

“Do you think your people will accept me?” he inquired, with a hint of self-doubt.

“I did. Why wouldn’t them? You’re a sweetheart, after all” she answered, lovingly.

“I’m not” he grumbled.

 

Which only made her laugh once more.

 

“Okay, you’re not. You’re one tough and ruthless alien threat from outer space”

“I can only think that’s terribly blatant human sarcasm because we both know I’m not _that_ either”

“Well then, let’s go for a middle point! What about that?”

 

He shrugged.

 

“I guess I’m okay with that”

 

She smiled brightly and kissed his cheek.

 

“Good”

 

Then they got closer to the shore and sat down next to it, to let the waves play with their feet. It was a surprisingly delightful sensation, especially when said feet were as tired and sore as his.

 

“Don’t worry” she cooed “Everything’s going to be alright. And even if anything happens, we’ll fight. We’re strong enough, yes?”

 

He paused. He couldn’t assure that. He couldn’t really assure that. Still, he nodded slowly.

 

“Nobody should bother us here, anyway. Nobody knows this place” she added, securely.

 

The baby was stretching out its arms, seemingly attempting to grasp the upcoming water.

 

“Tegmin likes it. I shall take that as a good sign” he stated.

“At least Earth crabs are known for their preference towards water” she replied, smirking again, as she put it down to let it try grasping it, no matter of how actually impossible it was.

“I don’t remember including any kind of crustacean in his genetic code th-” he paused and looked at her, the frown returning “Well aren’t you fucking funny”

“HUSH! What did we say?”

“No bad words near the baby…”

“Yes. Exactly”

 

He groaned.

 

“There shouldn’t be bad jokes near the baby either”

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad!”

“You sure of that, Harley?”

“I’m sure that you might never understand the complexity of human humor!”

“See, this is why you have to stop talking with your fucktard brother so often”

“KARKAT!”

“I’m done, I’m done…”

 

They sighed.

Despite their arguing, the ambience itself was so peaceful they could easily fall asleep there. Embracing each other, and their child. Letting the waves and the wind play with themselves.  Countemplating the countless stars.

Feeling like they were finally at home.

Everything was over, and everything was just starting at the same time.

 

“Jade…?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you”

“…I knew you were a sweetheart”

“Shut up”


End file.
